The objective of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) is to improve the treatment results in patients with gynecologic cancer through the cooperative efforts of the multiple disciplines of gynecologic oncology, radiation oncology, medical oncology, pathology, immunology, and other disciplines where appropriate. This involves planning, initiation, execution, analysis, and recording of research methods related to management of patients with gynecologic malignancies. Bowman Gray School of Medicine of Wake Forest University has entered more patients onto protocol studies than any other membe institution in the GOG. Close coordination of the activities at this institution between the multiple disciplines has progressively improved since Bowman Gray joined the group in 1976. Our goal during 1985-89 is to continue our leadership role in participation in group studies by entry of the maximum number of patients in GOG protocols. We plan to participate in all protocols during the coming years. Finally, extensive involvement in multiple GOG committees by representation of all disciplines will be continued as well as continuing to have multiple Bowman Gray investigators serve as Protocol Study Chairmen.